DxD Volume 1: Life of the Perverted Beast
by Ren536
Summary: (AU) To the students of Kuoh Academy, he's a disgusting nuisance obsessed with breasts. To the street gangs and delinquents, he's a well-known, but average fighter...obsessed with breasts. However, is there more to Issei other than his brawling tendencies and his love for big boobs? Pervert Issei, IsseiXHarem (Rewrite of "Highschool Dxd: Road of the Dragon King")
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another attempt at writing complete shit! XD**

 **You're probably wondering why the fuck I'm rewriting my story. Well, gather around the campfires, kiddies, and I'll tell you why!**

 ***Ahem* I fucked up.**

 **I fucked myself into a corner and I'm not quite sure how to get out of it. So, the best I could think of is to say "Fuck it!" I'm gonna take a different approach to writing instead of posting as I go. (In other words, updates: painfully slow)**

 **There's gonna be some similarities to the previous story, but I'm also gonna be doing a lot of different crap, too...emphasis on crap lol**

 **Anyways, enjoy this short prologue I randomly added in this still crappy story! XD**

* * *

A sixteen-year-old boy slammed against the wall and hard. His vision blurred and was on the brink of losing consciousness, or worse…

He tried his damnedest to focus on the people in front of him, but not only was the hazy vision making things far more difficult, but also the pouring rain practically made him blind. Not helping matters was the fact that one eye was swollen shut. Even if the eye wasn't swollen, the blood leaking down his head would've forced at least one eye shut.

He couldn't hear, either. The only sound he could catch was the ringing in his ear. Matter of fact there was only one action the teen was capable of doing, feeling.

To be more specific, feeling complete and utter pain. Everything hurt like hell from top to bottom. His ribs? Broken. His body, covered in cuts and bruises, face included. His right arm? Dangling lifelessly as it too is broken.

'I'm gonna die…' was the young man's only thought during all of this. He looked at the source of all this pain; a huddle of people holding weapons. At least that's who they were according to memory. Currently, they looked more like a cluster of blobs according to him.

'I'm gonna die…' he repeated, much more fearful than last time as the blobs started shifting around, presumably closer to him. To finish it…

'I don't wanna die!' He shouted in his head. And then, something odd happened.

His left hand started burning up.

It was strange. Despite the cold hard rain stabbing into him like sharp needles, his left hand was hot.

'I can't die…' the boy, however, wasn't too focused on the weird sensation. The current crisis held more priority.

His body wriggled and shook violently as he attempted to leave the comfort of the concrete wall. He barely managed to get his lower back separated from the wall.

'I can't die,' the boy repeated as he gave his body one, painfully forceful shove to get him off the wall. All of his senses screamed as that stunt burned his body with pain.

His left hand felt even hotter...but it didn't hurt.

'I won't die,' He limped forward, literally dragging his left foot along the way.

The figures staring at him stopped moving. Perhaps they weren't expecting him to move. Although, it probably didn't matter. Even if he was moving, it's far too extraneous for him. It was only a matter of seconds before the kid doubled over.

However, he didn't. The young man kept moving.

'I'm not gonna die.' Something strange was happening to him. He didn't understand what was going on. One second, he could barely see anything around him. A single blink later, his vision was clear as day.

'I'm not gonna fucking die!' He screamed in his mind, now. He straightened himself up with a bit of excessive effort. He glared at the people that he could finally see clearly even past the rain; a group of bikers that wore leather jackets and had helmets on to cover their faces. They carried a variety of blunt weaponry ranging from bats, pipes, 2×4s, and even the occasional bokken.

'I'm…I'm…!' He flexed his left arm and clenched his fist. He gritted his teeth as he felt his hand burn even hotter. No, not just burning. Something was trying to come out as if a volcano threatened to erupt.

The young man inhaled an enormous amount of air before screaming his lungs out, speaking for the first time in this encounter.

"I'M GONNA BECOME...A HAREM KING!"

By then...he released the burning feeling...his desire...and manifested it onto his hand…


	2. The Lecherous Delinquent, Issei Hyoudou!

**Note: Some edits were made toward the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Inside a quiet train, three girls, who were wearing a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black vertical lining with a small black ribbon that goes on the collar, a black shoulder cape, and matching corset, and a magenta skirt were simply conversing with each other. Sitting quietly a few seats away was a young boy around the same age as them.

While the girls chatted peacefully, three male students approached them. All three wore blue blazers and pants with black dress shoes. They had their hands in their pockets and carried an air of arrogance around them.

On the right side was a guy with a pair of sunglasses and had shaggy blonde hair that went down to the nape of his neck along with a small goatee. On the left was a young man with a white surgical mask and a light brown pompadour with two bangs hanging down his forehead. In the center of these two was a thug with a shaved head and a small scar going down the right side of his cheek. The three delinquents looked over at the girls, each of them holding a menacing glare. However, their look of intimidation fades when all three start blushing and grin goofily. (Although, one of their smiles was hidden behind the mask.)

'Hee hee~. Man, these girls are so cute,' all three thought simultaneously. They then walked up to the girls as the blush on each of their faces increase.

"U-umm. Excuse me," the bald guy spoke up to get the girls' attention.

The girls cut off their conversation as they turn to look at three delinquents, who were chuckling awkwardly.

After clearing his throat, the shaved thug asked, "You ladies are from Kuoh, right?"

One of the girls spoke up nervously, "Umm...yeah."

"Really? That's cool. Maybe you wanna hang out with us some time," the blonde delinquent offered while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. We can show you a great time.~" The thug wearing the mask rubbed his hands together while raising his eyebrows.

The girls backed away from the boys, feeling an air of intimidation around them. Their weird smiles and awkward actions weren't helping matters, either.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly cut through the tension. Everyone stopped and looked at the owner of said voice.

A teenage boy stood up from his seat slowly. The boy had brown, messy hair, and brown eyes. He was donned in an unbuttoned black blazer with white accents, an unbuttoned white dress shirt and a red t-shirt underneath, a black pair of pants, and a pair of white and blue sneakers.

"Why don't you punks leave the girls alone?" The brunette stepped forward with confidence, a smirk appearing on his face as he glared at the thugs. "You're making them uncomfortable."

The delinquents didn't take too well to that as they suddenly step up to the boy, not noticing that the girls stepped to the side, or caring, for that matter. "Huh? You got a pair on ya, don't ya? Think you're tough shit, ya prick?" The bald guy, which appeared to be the leader of the trio, asked while inching his face towards the spiky-haired teen.

The boy turned his face away. "Whew!" He covered his nose, "Not sure about that. But one thing's for sure, your breath is certainly shit."

The leader suddenly grabbed the boy by his blazer, "You wanna die, fuckface!?" He shouted right in the brunette's ear.

"Try me, bitch." The boy's grin grew more confident as the other two thugs stood behind him.

"Guy's a real shit-talker," the blonde teen spoke.

The thug with the pompadour snorted arrogantly, "Must think he's some sort of badass."

"Is that right?" The bald delinquent sneered. "Are you a badass?"

The brunette simply kept quiet all while keeping that shit-eating grin on his face.

"You wanna know what we do to 'badasses' around here?" The leader reeled his fist back, ready to hit the smiling teen.

However, the thug never got his chance to swing his fist as he was suddenly taking a left hook to the face.

"Gah!" The leader of the trio staggered back before he fell on his butt. He glared angrily at the boy, who had his fist stretched out. The others take a step back in shock.

"Heh. It's always the same. You fuckheads think you're all hot shit when you pick on someone weaker than you. But the moment someone shows up with actual backbone, you freeze up like a little bitch. It's kinda pathetic if you actually take the time to think about it." As the boy was speaking, he put up his fists as he got into a brawling stance. The three thugs glared at the brunette talking down on them as the leader stood back up, getting ready for the second round.

The brunette looked over at the girls and smirked, 'Niiice,~' he thought while looking down at their chests.

Meanwhile, the girls looked on in awe and admiration at this boy who stood up for them. However, they couldn't help but find that boy to be somewhat familiar. Until…

"Ahhhh! It's him!" One of the girls shouted as they pointed at the brunette. The four boys were stunned as they looked at the girls.

"Wait a minute, are you serious? Is it really him?" Another girl whispers.

"No doubt about it, I heard about him from a few of my older friends."

"Oh, no...it can't be…"

The girls whispered to each other as the boys could only look on awkwardly. However, one of the girls eventually screamed, "It's that pervert that goes to our school! It's Issei Hyoudou!"

"Ack!" Issei tilted his body back as he felt like he was shot with an arrow.

"I can't believe it, what's that freak doing here!?"

"I don't know, but we need to get the hell out of here! Let's go!"

The three girls bolted past Issei and the other three thugs as tried their best to get away from the pervert.

An awkward silence ensued as the thugs stare at one another. Meanwhile, Issei hung his head down in depression. 'Man….and they had such nice tits, too.'

"Issei….Issei...why does that name sound so familiar?" The blonde thug rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Wait a minute, I know that name!" The leader said in realization. He then pointed his finger at Issei. "This is the famous 'Perverted Beast' from Mitsuhashi Middle School!"

The other boys looked in shock. "No way. This guy?" The boy with the pompadour asked in disbelief.

"For real?" The blond teen shared his friend's tone of disbelief.

"No doubt in my mind. This guy is definitely the 'Perverted Beast.' I mean, what kind of girl would run away from a guy at first glance unless there was a reason for it?" The shaved thug reasoned, not noticing that Issei hung his head even lower. His two friends looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's a good point, I guess," the blonde delinquent scratched his head.

The masked thug nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Makes sense to me."

"Mm-hmm!" The three punks huddled together as the leader begun to whisper, "This might be a great opportunity to boost our reputation at Serizawa High."

"You think so?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah. Think about it. If we beat the 'Perverted Beast,' then we'll be recognized as 'The Serizawa's Great Three.' That way, those stupid bastards will have to finally give us the respect we deserve!" The baldy said excitedly.

However, his two buddies weren't exactly on board with this idea.

"I don't know, Toji. I heard that he wasn't that great of a fighter," The blonde said and then brought up something else that irked him, "Also, 'The Serizawa's Great Three' sounds incredibly stupid."

"Fuck you, Hiro!" Toji suddenly shouted in the blonde's ear, "Why do you always gotta be shitting all over my dreams!?"

Hiro shouted back, "I'm not shitting on your dreams, dumbass! I'm just trying to think to this through! Also, that nickname is fucking stupid!"

"What's wrong with being great!? Huh!?"

"Nothing is wrong with that! It's just that that nickname is a little narcissistic and lame!"

"You calling me lame!?" Toji suddenly grabbed Hiro by the collar.

"Do you got worms in your ear!? I wasn't calling you lame, ya dumbfuck!" Hiro also grabbed his friend's collar.

As the two were on the brink of fighting each other, the thug with the mask noticed something. "Um. Guys?"

"What, Kai!?" The two shouted simultaneously.

"He left…."

Toji and Hiro silently turned their heads towards the direction where Kai was pointing. And indeed, it appeared that Issei got off the train.

For a solid minute, there was an awkward silence among the three. That silence was eventually broken by a very loud "Fuck!" from Toji.

"Quickly! After that prick!" Toji shouted as he tried to frantically get off the train. Hiro and Kai quickly followed suit.

 _ ***Scene Break***_

Issei started walking towards his school as he was still depressed from what happened earlier on the train. '*sigh* I was hoping that I could save them from those jackasses. Maybe they would've given me their number. Or better yet, let me grope them.'

Issei's thoughts eventually drifted off to breasts. The brunette let out a perverted giggle as he eventually arrived at the entrance of the school, Kuoh Academy. Outside the entrance stood two other boys. On the left was a boy with a shaved head and on the right was another guy with brown hair and glasses. The two were wearing the uniform for Kuoh Academy. Much like Issei, they had on the black blazers and pants. However, the bespectacled teen was the only one properly dressed properly as he had the dress shirt, brown dress shoes, and a black ribbon on the collar. The bald boy left his blazer unbuttoned and didn't wear the ribbon. He also left the two top buttons and bottom three unbuttoned.

"Hey, Matsuda. Hey, Motohama," Issei greeted them with a cheerful smile.

"Yo." The bald teen, Matsuda, gave a quick wave.

"Hey," The boy wearing glasses, Motohama, also returned Issei's greeting. The three walked through the entrance and through the courtyard of their school.

"So, what the hell took you so long?" Matsuda asked. "We've been waiting for you for awhile, now."

"Shit, man. I'm sorry." Issei scratched the back of his head. "I had to pick up something."

"Hey, I got something, too," Matsuda smirked while pulling out a DVD case of a porno flick.

"Whoa! Where did you get that!?" Motohama asked as steam shot out of his nose. "This is some seriously rare shit! I couldn't even find it online!"

"Hn!" Matsuda smiled with pride. "I got some serious connections when it comes to this sort of stuff. I may have had to pull some strings and fork over a lot of money, but I'd say it was worth it."

"Ha haaa! You're fucking awesome, man!" Motohama put an arm around Matsuda's shoulder and gave him a pat on the back.

As the two perverts were talking about the newly acquired porn, some girls walked by and gave the three looks of disgust.

"Oh, great. It's the Perverted Trio.'

"Honestly, why do they have to talk about and show off that crap around school?"

"I know, right? God, they're so disgusting."

"They're the worst."

"I seriously hope they die."

Hearing the harsh words from the girls, Matsuda coped with this the best way possible, "Fuck you, bitches! Imma rape you in my mind!"...by screaming at them.

"You couldn't possibly understand our passion! Obtaining such wonderful treasures is our life!" Motohama also shouted.

Issei merely sighed heavily as the girls shivered in disgust and ran away. Together, these three were known as the "Perverted Trio," a title given to them due to their extremely perverted nature. The three were also given individual titles. Matsuda was known as the "Sexual Harassment Paparazzi" due to the fact that he joined the Photography Club last year and uses his trusty camera for "research purposes."

Motohama obtained the title of "Three-size Scouter" due to his odd ability to actually be able to read a girl's measurements just by looking.

Issei retained his title of the "Perverted Beast" that he carried before he transferred to Kuoh Academy. Out of the three, Issei was the most well-known and the most frightening to the girls due to his history of constantly getting into fights.

The brunette was currently walking ahead of the other two perverts while letting out another heavy sigh. "Hey, man. Where're you going?" Matsuda asked.

"Class. I don't want the Student Council chomping on my ass again for being late."

Hearing this, Matsuda and Motohama quickly caught up to their friend so they wouldn't be late for class.

 _ ***Scene Break***_

After classes were over, the three perverts decided to lay out in the grassy fields in the schoolyard. "*sigh* This is bullshit," Matsuda was the first to speak up.

"You said it, dude. Why do we have to constantly get shit on by the girls?" Motohama muttered, "I mean, this is our second year and we haven't scored _one_ chick."

"I know, right? We were supposed to be banging girls left and right. But so far, I can't get one to even look at me." Matsuda hung his head down.

"*sigh* Life is cruel to the lecherous…"

While the two kept on talking, Issei was casually flipping through the pages of a porn magazine that he carried to school. 'Ooh. She's got some nice tits,' Issei thought with a small perverted grin.

"Hey, Issei? Issei!"

Issei turned his head away from the book to look over at Matsuda. "Hm?"

"Did you hear what we were saying?"

"Huh? Oh uhhh yeah. Life's bullshit and fight the system or whatever," Issei answered lazily before turning another page.

Matsuda raised an eyebrow, "Ok. What the hell is up with you, man? You've been kinda out of it today."

Motohama also chimed in, "Yeah, dude. Is something wrong? You haven't been your energetic self."

"What are you talking about? I'm fine," Issei reassured them.

"I don't know, man. You're usually shouting with us. But, you've just been sticking your nose in your magazine all day," Motohama explained.

"Yeah, man. Something happen?"

Issei briefly thought back to the girls he saw on the train. And then proceeded to think about every other incident similar to that one. Holding back a frustrated groan, Issei shook his head, "I'm fine. I guess I was just too engrossed in this." The brunette showed them one of the centerfolds.

"Ooooh. Nice!" Matsuda was drooling.

"Shit, man. Those are some huge tits," Motohama's glasses gleamed in intrigue.

Issei flashed a big, goofy smile. "Heeheehee. I know, right? This has got some of the best centerfolds I've seen in awhile."

"Where the hell did you get this?" Matsuda asked. "I thought that the newest issue wasn't gonna be coming out until next week."

"Oh. I know a guy in Shindogata who got early access to this stuff. It was a bitch to pay, but I'd say it was worth it," Issei answered, his smile still present.

However, Issei frowned slightly when an awkward silence came about. The two perverts looked at their friend incredulously, a reaction that Issei expected but not for the reason that he had in mind.

"You went to Shindogata?" Matsuda spoke after a minute of silence.

"Yeah. What about it?" Issei asked while raising an eyebrow. He found it odd that _that_ was the question they had.

"Are you crazy!?" The glasses-wearing lech grabbed Issei's shirt. "Why the _flying fuck_ would you ever step into that hell hole again!?"

"Yeah, dude!" Matsuda also joined in on the shirt grabbing, "There are guys there that'll tear you apart!"

"Will you two relax? I didn't go there to pick a fight. I just went there for the mag," the brunette explained.

The duo stared at Issei, not really believing them. "Are you sure?" Motohama asked.

"Yeah, man. I'm not stupid enough to fight with the guys in that town. Why else would I transfer here?" Issei tried to reason with his friend.

"I don't know, man. Some of those guys might've held grudges." Motohama still seemed unsure.

Issei facepalmed, "Ok. Why would those guys get pissed at me for buying porn? Also, most of those guys that I fought already kicked my ass at one point in time. Do you think those idiots are gonna bother someone who comes to town just for porn?"

"...I guess you've got a point."

"Yeah, Issei's right. We came here so we could stop fighting and live our school days in peace. No more life or death battles for us," Matsuda said seriously while standing up.

"I wouldn't consider those fights to be life-threatening necessarily," Motohama muttered under his breath, feeling that his friend was being a tad overdramatic.

"But I don't think we should dwell on the past anymore." Matsuda kept his unusually serious tone as he began to walk away from his two friends. "What matters now is the present. And guess what's happening at this very moment?"

"Huh? What?" Issei and Motohama asked simultaneously.

Matsuda turned to face the two and gave a thumbs up while grinning. A twinkle appeared on his teeth.

 _ ***Scene Break***_

"Ooh! This is awesome!" Motohama shouted with joy. "Katase's legs are fantastic!"

"And check out the jugs on Murayama! Damn, she's fine!" Matsuda had steam shooting out of his nose.

Matsuda and Motohama were peeking in on the Kendo girls changing. As the two giggled in lecherous delight, Issei hung back and kept reading his newly purchased magazine. However, his head was preoccupied with thoughts that surprisingly didn't have anything to do with the content of the book.

'Quit fighting and live our days in peace, huh? Yeah, that sounds nice.' Issei looked over at Matsuda and Motohama giggling in lecherous delight as they spy on the girls. 'Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen either of those guys throw a punch at anyone other than me ever since we came here.' The brunette quietly examined his fist with a somber expression.

'And yet...I've never stopped. Even when these two quit, I kept fighting.' Issei's mind flashed back to several confrontations with gang members or just people that pissed him off for some stupid reason or another. The boy was so busy dwelling in his thoughts that he didn't notice the shouting of his friends.

"This is the best!" The two peeping toms said simultaneously. Unfortunately, their loud mouths caught the attention of the girls in the locker rooms.

"Hey, you hear that?"

"Is it those perverts again?"

"Oh, that's it! They're so dead!"

"Oh shit!" Motohama immediately stood up. Matsuda followed suit while shouting "Cheese it!"

Issei turned his focus back on his porno mag, not realizing the situation. It wasn't until a cough was heard that the brunette diverted his attention away from his magazine once more. A terrifying shiver went down his spine as he was suddenly staring down a group of angry girls in their kendo uniforms.

"Uhhhh...would you feel better if I told you that I wasn't peeping on you ladies?" Issei chuckled awkwardly before looking down, only now realizing that he had the porn mag in his hand still. The boy frantically hid the porn behind his back despite the fact that every girl present saw it.

Silently, all the girls present simultaneously drew their shinai. Issei Each and every one of them had the look of death in their eyes.

"Right…Well, if you'll excuse me," Issei spoke in a polite tone before immediately scampering to his feet. Issei broke into a run as the stampede of girls chased after him.

"Get him!" One girl with short pink hair shouted. Issei instantly recognized her as Katase.

"Kill the perverts!" Another girl with long brown tied in twin-tails commanded of the other girls. She was Murayama.

"Eeep!" Issei shrieked as he tried to desperately outrun the girls. Unfortunately, one quick strike to the back from Murayama's shinai told Issei that it was useless to run.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Issei's pained scream echoed throughout the academy as the girls ruthlessly beat on the boy with his shinai.

 _ ***Scene Break***_

"Ohhh...fffuuuuuuuck," Issei groaned in pain as Matsuda and Motohama stared at him. The three were currently resting up against a tree near the old school building.

"Dude, you alright?" Matsuda asked.

Issei glared at Matsuda for asking what he considered to be a stupid question. "...What the fuck do you think?"

"Uhhhh….No?"

"Exactly!" Issei punched Matsuda and Motohama on the top of their heads. "I nearly had a goddamn wooden sword shoved up my ass thanks to you cockholes ditching me!"

"Ow!" Matsuda rubbed his head from the sudden sting of pain before glaring at Issei, "Hey! You were the one who was too absorbed in your magazine!" He countered.

"He's right, you know?" Motohama chimed in as he too was nursing a fresh new bump on his head.

"Yeah! We gave a warning and everything!"

"The fuck you did!" Issei reeled his fist back, "I'm going to shove this fist right up both of your-"

"Kyaaa! It's Kiba!"

Issei stopped and looked around to see a group of girls cheering at the sight of a handsome young man with short blonde hair, gray eyes, and a mole under his left eye.

"Kiba!" The girls shouted as they approached the boy.

"Oh. Hello," Kiba greeted them politely which caused the girls to blush.

"Hey. We were wondering if you wanted to come hang out with us, today," one girl asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we can do some karaoke?" Another girl offered.

Still keeping a charming smile, Kiba replied, "Sorry, ladies. I've got club activities, today."

"Awww." The girls whined in disappointment.

"I'm sorry. Maybe another time?" Kiba offered.

The girls perked up, "Ok!"

Kiba walked away from the girls while giving them a wave, which the girls were easily returning.

Witnessing this scene, Issei growled under his breath, "Fuckin' Kiba…"

"Goddamn son of a bitch!" Matsuda shouted while flipping off the blonde boy.

Motohama cried quietly, "It's not fair."

Matsuda continued to rant, "Seriously, what the fuck does he have that we don't!? All he's got are good looks, intelligence, and an overall nice personality!?"

Issei looked over at Matsuda silently with a deadpan expression. "...I think you've cracked the case there, Holmes."

The trio of perverts sighed heavily. "Let's get out of here," Motohama muttered. The other two agreed and they all began walking. Issei stopped for a brief moment and looked back at the old school building.

"Hm? Something up, Issei?" Matsuda asked.

"...Naw. It's nothing," Issei said before catching up with his friends. Issei shifted his eyes toward the building once more, noticing what appeared to be strands of red hair. The brunette shrugged it off as he turned back to his friends.

 _ ***Scene Break***_

"So, how about we head to my house tonight?" Matsuda suggested to his two buddies while they were walking home from school.

"That sounds awesome. We gonna watch that movie you bought?" Motohama asked with a lecherous grin.

"Fuuuuuuck yeah, we're gonna watch it!" Matsuda shouted excitedly while sporting a similar grin to Motohama's.

"What about you, Issei?" The Perverted Baldy turned to the brunette who was trailing behind. "You gonna hang with us?"

Issei stopped for a minute as he thought about this decision. About a minute later, Issei flashed his friends a smile. "Ah, fuck it. Why the hell not? Let's get some chips and soda and then this shit will be a real party!"

Matsuda starts laughing while walking up to Issei and smacking his back. "Now you're talking!"

As the Perverted Trio was happily walking together, a voice cut through the good vibes. "Hey, you!"

The three halted their movements and looked behind them to see the source of the voice. It was the three boys from Serizawa that Issei met on the train: Kai on the left, Hiro on the right, and Toji in the center.

"Yeah, that's right. You thought we forgot about you? Well, too bad! Once we found a target, we will go to the ends of the earth to hunt them down!" Toji shouted before he starts breathing heavily. Upon closer inspection, the three boys were drenched in sweat. "*huff* *huff* Even if it takes…*huff* *huff* all day to find them…*huff* *huff* *wheeze*"

The Perverted Trio could only stare in silence before Motohama turned to Issei, "Who the hell are these clowns?" He asked.

Issei immediately shrugged, "I dunno."

The Serizawa boys face vaulted, "You seriously don't remember us, you bastard!? You punched me in the face!" Toji yelled.

"Yeah. That doesn't narrow it down, buddy," Issei deadpanned.

"That happened _today_ , asshole!"

"Well, I punched these two, today," Issei said while pointing to Matsuda and Motohama.

'Thanks for that, by the way,' The two thought simultaneously with an annoyed expression.

"Gkk. Ghhhhhh…." Toji was actually grinding his teeth and blowing steam out of his nose as he was ready to charge the brunette like a bull. However, Hiro and Kai were quick to hold him back.

"Dude, take it easy!" Kai shouted.

"It's obvious that this prick is trying to get into your head! He's faking ignorance!" Hiro tried to reason with his near-stampeding friend.

Toji stopped moving as his breathing slowed down. Hiro and Kai released him, seeing that he was beginning to relax. "Heh. Pretty clever, Perverted Beast. Getting me all riled up like that," Toji grinned.

Matsuda looked over at Issei, "What the hell? I thought you said you didn't pick fights with anyone in Shindogata," he whispered.

"I didn't. I think I met these assholes on the train," Issei explained.

"You _think_?" Matsuda was getting ready to strangle Issei.

The brunette was quick to put his hands up, "Look, man. I saw some hot girls on the train. I wanted to talk to them, but then some shitsacks showed up and started creeping on them. I stepped in and tried to kick their ass," Issei hung his head down and mumbled, "but the girls walked away."

Matsuda and Motohama sighed as they heard their friend's explanation. To them, it sounded like a typical day for Issei. "Geez. You really are a troublemaker, you know that?" Matsuda muttered before glaring at the other three boys.

Matsuda stepped forward while stuffing his hands in his pockets. "So, what's a group of punks from Serizawa doing here?"

Toji's grin grew wider as his posse was getting the attention from Issei's pals, "Heh. So you know who we are?"

"Not exactly," Matsuda tilted his head back while looking down on the boys, his hands were firmly in his pockets. "I've just seen the uniform. That's all. Now answer my question. What the hell are you pricks doing in our town? And who are you, anyway?"

"Quite a threatening tone, I like that. I'll give you the courtesy. From one bald guy to another," Toji pointed his thumb at himself. "The name's Toji." He then points to his two friends. "And these guys are Hiro and Kai. And together, we make the 'Almighty Big Three of Serizawa!' And as for what we're doing here, we just have some unfinished business with your buddy over there!" Toji pointed at Issei.

Matsuda, Motohama, and Issei looked at one another. There was a sticking point to Toji's explanation and Motohama was the one to speak up about it, "That nickname sounds kinda lame."

"Yep."

"Ditto."

Issei and Matsuda spoke.

"Thank you!" Hiro said quickly.

"Fuck you all! I've stayed up all night trying to come up with something!" Toji cried out.

'All night? That's sad,' Issei thought.

"And you!" Toji grabbed Hiro by the collar, "If you think our nickname sucks so bad, then why don't YOU come up with something!"

"Why do I have to come up with something?"

"Because you're the asshole that always shits on my ideas! So come up with something right now if you think everything I say is lame!"

"Alright! Alright!" Hiro pushed Toji away and then thought about it for a moment while scratching his goatee. "Hmmm…...How about the 'The Terrible Three?'"

"...Mmmmm." Toji shook his head, "That's no good."

"Oh, come on! Why not!?"

"Why would we put 'Terrible' in our title? That's incredibly misleading."

Hiro groaned, "It's supposed to make us look intimidating. Like, we're tough and scary guys."

"But why would we wanna be scary? We should try to look great so people can look up to us."

"Come on, just think about it," Hiro pinched the bridge of his nose

"Look. I just feel that we need something that emphasizes our greatness. You know?" Toji reasoned.

Hiro growled before composing himself, "People won't take us seriously if we try to emphasize how awesome we are. I say we go for a more intimidating route."

"No. I'm standing by that we need to emphasize greatness!" Toji said a little louder.

"And I say that we go for intimidation!" Hiro argued.

As the two were arguing, the Perverted Trio just looked at one another. "Did they forget that we're here?" Motohama asked.

"I think they did," Matsuda replied.

"How about we just say fuck it and go?" Issei suggested.

"Sounds good," both of his friends answered.

The three walked away from the other group of three from Serizawa who were still arguing amongst themselves. Well, Toji and Hiro were arguing to be more accurate. Kai was just simply standing there stone-faced while thinking to himself.

'Honestly, both ideas sound terrible. Nobody is gonna take us seriously at this rate,' Kai sighed. He was honestly starting to question why he hung out with these two. Then, he clenched his fist as he thought back to his first day of school. He remembered that he and his two friends that he didn't know at the time challenged someone said to be one of the toughest guys at Serizawa.

'Wild Dog…' Kai clenched his fist as he remembered that fight painfully. The three of them got knocked out in the schoolyard. And when they woke up, the three decided to work together and take him on. However, that hasn't worked out well for them. Kai looks up and notices something off. "Um. Guys?"

"Hold up, Kai," Hiro said while putting up his hand.

"Yeah. Can't you see we're in the middle of something here?" Toji spoke.

Kai pointed ahead, "They're leaving…"

Toji and Hiro look on in silence as they witness the Perverted Trio walking away.

"Goddammit!" Toji shouted angrily.

"Get back here you cowards!" Hiro also joins in on the shouting while Kai sighs quietly.

"Sorry, guys! We've got porn to watch!" Issei gave them a wave without looking back.

Toji's jaw dropped, "Are you fucking kidding me!? You assholes are gonna jack off to porn!?"

Matsuda was quick to turn around, "Fuck you! This is our passion, dammit!" The bald pervert shouted as he whipped out the DVD.

Toji growled in a low tone while glaring menacingly at the three pervs. "I came here for a proper fight, but all I'm getting are a bunch of pussies jacking off to stupid tits!"

Issei stopped moving, "...What did you say?"

'Uh-oh.'

'Oh shit.'

Matsuda and Motohama look over to Issei who had his fist clenched. His body trembled.

"Huh?" Toji looked at the brunette in confusion.

With a quiet trembling voice, Issei asked, "You dare call tits stupid?"

Toji suddenly growled and pointed an accusatory finger at Issei, "Are you fucking kidding me!? I thought you were some terrifying monster, but you're just some stupid pervert obsessed with tits!" Steam shot out of the bald thug's nose as he roared out in anger.

"What's wrong with loving breasts!?"

"It's an unhealthy obsession, you pervert!" Toji suddenly put up his dukes, "I'm glad I was on that train! Who knows what kind of dirty tricks you've had up your sleeves!"

"What kind of dirty tricks that _I_ had!? What kind of bullshit are you spouting!? You're the one who was practically drooling over the girls!"

"Who wouldn't!? Those girls are fucking hot!"

"No shit! They have nice tits, too!"

"See!? You're rambling about tits again, stupid!"

"You calling tits stupid!?"

"No! I'm calling you stupid for loving something as pointless as tits!"

Issei hung his head down, his eyes were hidden beneath his bangs. His breath shook as he spoke in a low tone, "That's twice now…"

Toji stopped as he looked at Issei with raised eyebrows. 'What the hell's up with him, now?'

"That's the second time that you insulted the blissful teet. You dare bring mockery to the majestic mammaries?"

"What the hell are talking about? All I said was-"

"Don't fuck with me!" Issei's head shot up as he glared at Toji. His eyes shined with a burning fury, "Boobs are the holiest thing on the goddamn planet!"

Hiro and Kai looked on in bafflement as Issei rambled on and on about the wonders and mysticism of the bouncing gazongas of hypnotic magnificence (Issei's words, by the way).

Hiro's glasses were slowly sliding his face, revealing that he had green eyes, 'I...Ah...I just….What the fuuuuh…?'

Kai, meanwhile, clenched his fists as sweat went down the side of his face. His eyes widened in complete and utter disbelief of the ranting boy before him, 'What the _actual_ hell? Never in my life have I seen someone so obsessed with breasts. Don't get me wrong, I love the good ol' T&A as much as the next guy. But…'

"...And the _nipples_! Nipples are the most appetizing thing to a man! I live for the day to get a mouthful of tit!"

'...Sweet fucking Christ, this guy is insane,' Kai concluded.

Toji's whole body was trembling. A low growl emanated from his mouth before he suddenly charged toward Issei, who was still going on his bizarre tangent.

"Boobs are God's gift to man, and there's no way I'm gonna stand for assholes like you mo-" Issei was cut off by a swift punch to the jaw.

Toji breathed heavily as Issei fell on his back. The bald thug then roared out angrily, "Shut the fuck up! Jesus Christ, we get it! You have an unhealthy obsession with tits!"

Issei stood up and wiped the blood dripping from his nose. "That's it, bitch," Issei slid his blazer and dress shirt off his shoulders and threw them to the ground. "It's go time!"

"Now you're talking!" Toji ran toward Issei and vice versa. Matsuda and Motohama, going with the flow, also charged ahead toward the opposing trio: Kai for Matsuda and Hiro for Motohama.

Issei punched Toji in the face while he returned a punch to the brunette's stomach. Kai gave a quick one-two to Matsuda's face, causing the bald pervert to stagger back. Hiro gave a quick kick to Motohama's stomach, making him cough up blood.

Issei quickly threw another punch at Toji's nose, cracking it in the process. While Toji was trying to recover, Issei charged forward and tackled him to the ground. The two end up rolling down the hill while Kai and Matsuda locked hands before they started rolling down the hill as well. Hiro locked his hands behind Motohama's back kneeing him in the stomach. The blonde proceeded to ram his knee in a few more times before the bespectacled lech threw his right fist into Hiro's face.

Hiro growled as his shades cracked. "You busted my shades, asshole."

"Yeah? Then we're even," Motohama retorted since his own glasses were cracked as well.

Matsuda ended up on top of Kai and in turn gave a hard punch to the face. The masked teen was growling with each hit he took.

"Get. The fuck," Kai suddenly threw a hard right at Matsuda's temple, "Off of me!"

The bald perv lost his balance which Kai easily took advantage of by tackling him and punching him in the face again, putting Matsuda in a daze.

Hiro charged at Motohama and quickly gave him two punches to the face and a third hit going to the gut before he could even retaliate. Motohama dropped to his knees and clutched his stomach in pain. Hiro reacted quickly and sent a kick to the pervert's jaw. Motohama's body was launched upward before he landed on his back.

Issei was on top of Toji and throwing punches left and right on the bald thug. After taking a few more hits, Toji grabbed Issei's right wrist, catching the brunette off guard. With a smirk, Toji threw his head right into Issei's nose.

The brunette staggered back in pain as Hiro and Kai came up behind him. Kai suddenly grabbed Issei's shoulder and slammed his right fist into Issei's jaw. Hiro followed up that attack with a kick to the stomach. Issei growled angrily and tried to retaliate. However, a hand on his shoulder halted his movements. The brunette looked back to see Toji giving him a wide grin before suddenly taking a uppercut to the jaw.

Issei was launched upward and plopped onto the ground. The three boys from Serizawa were breathing heavily as their faces were bruised and bloodied.

"Ok. That was a stupid fight," Kai breathed out tiredly.

"I'm with Kai on this one," Hiro agreed with his friend.

"Yeah. Let's go home," Toji said.

Toji, Kai, and Hiro began walking up the hill as Toji muttered "He wasn't even that strong. Man, what a waste…"

All of a sudden, a hand clutched onto Toji's shoulder tightly. "Where ya going, bitch?"

Toji turned around with a shocked expression as Issei was glaring at him with a psychotic smile on his face. Before Toji could even process what was going on, a flying left hook crashed into his cheek.

Toji was sent flying from the impact and he hit the ground hard. Hiro and Kai had their mouths gaping open as they witness the sudden attack.

"What the hell, Toji? I thought you knocked him out!" Hiro said.

Toji managed to sit up while rubbing his cheek. "I thought I did, too. I hit him with everything I had!"

While Hiro was distracted by his brief conversation with Toji, Issei charged at him and sent three punches to his stomach.

"Guahh!" Hiro coughed up blood while clutching his stomach.

"Bastard!" Kai grunted as he approached Issei from behind with his fist pulled back.

Issei quickly glanced over to see Kai running at him before kicking the masked thug in the stomach. Kai doubled over from the pain. Seeking the opportunity, Issei followed up the previous attack with a roundhouse kick to the side of Kai's head. Kai plummeted into the grass as he fell unconscious.

Hiro got over the pain in his gut fairly quickly as he suddenly tackled Issei into the ground. "Fucking prick!" The blonde punk grunted as he sat on top of Issei's stomach. The brunette quickly threw a haphazard punch at Hiro, but the blonde avoided with a quick sway of his head. Hiro then began to wail on Issei, hurling punch after punch.

Issei took the hits to the face, spilling blood from his mouth each time as he does so. By the tenth strike, Issei had enough and grabbed both of Hiro's wrists. "Mother…" Issei grunted as he tilted his head back. He then launched his head upward at full speed right into Hiro's nose, "Fucker!"

A loud cracking sound could be heard as Hiro's eyes rolled back slightly. He stepped back and covered his broken nose as blood kept leaking out. Issei took advantage of Hiro's staggering by standing up and quickly launching a left uppercut to the blonde's chin.

Hiro's shades flew off of his face as he was airborne. 'What...the fuck is this guy?' Was Hiro's last thought before he hit the ground, his consciousness fading.

Toji ran up to Issei and gave the brunette three punches to the face followed up by a kick to the stomach. Issei grabbed onto his leg the moment Toji made the impact and threw a punch right into his nose.

Staggering back, Toji let out a growl of pain before reeling his fist back. However, Issei quickly threw a one-two before Toji could do anything. Issei then grabbed Toji's collar. Toji looked shocked as he stared at Issei's face.

The brunette's face was covered in blood and bruises. His right eye was blackened. However, that did nothing to hide the fierce intensity of the boy's glare.

Toji desperately threw his right fist at Issei's face, but Issei merely swayed his head to avoid it. Issei then reeled his left fist back, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Toji gasped as he witnessed something positively _unreal_ ; Issei's hand started to _glow_! 'Wha...? What the fuck?'

An emerald light manifested onto Issei's hand and blinded Toji. When Toji was able to open his eyes again, he nearly dropped his jaw.

On Issei's hand was a red gauntlet with Issei's fingers uncovered and a green jewel in the center. Tears spilled out of Toji's eyes, now. "What the fuck!?"

"Hn," Issei gave his opponent a _wide_ , demented smile before he launched his newly gauntlet-clad fist right into Toji's skull.

At the moment of impact, Issei released Toji to let the bald thug fly several feet before hitting the grass.

After Toji hit the ground, the red gauntlet disappeared and Issei hunched over before looking at the now unconscious Toji. "*huff* *huff* *huff* Never...mock...the titty."

After a brief rest, Issei walked up the hill and looked over at his buddies. "You guys ok?"

With a loud groan, Motohama sat up. "Other than the fact that my glasses are cracked, I think I'll be ok." He adjusted his cracked glasses as he spoke.

"What about you, Matsuda?" Issei asked as he looked down to where Matsuda was.

"Did I win...? Did I eat ze Cheerios?" Matsuda slurred.

"...He'll be ok," Motohama said while a drop of sweat slides down on the back of his head.

"Alrighty. If everything's good here, then…" Issei walked over to his shirt and jacket then picked them up, "I'm going home."

"Wait. Hold up, Issei!" Motohama stood up suddenly. "I thought we were gonna chill at Matsuda's place and watch that movie together."

"Well, if you can get him out of his punch-drunk stupor, then go right ahead. Besides," Issei started to walk away, "I'm tired and this fight kind of killed my mood."

Motohama walked over to Matsuda and carried him over his shoulder. The bespectacled pervert watched on as Issei left them behind. As he walked away, Issei stared at his left hand. 'It happened again...'

 **End**


End file.
